1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to an apparatus formed by a plurality of devices connected one to the other and to a common supporting structure, particularly suited for the automatic glueing of metal bases on glass substrates.
In the field of manufacture of car windows, and in particular front windscreens, some additional operations are sometimes required to render the windscreen usable on an automobile.
One of these operations consists in the application by means of glueing of metal bases, suitable for supporting the rear view mirrors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present the rear view mirrors are applied directly onto the windscreen of an automobile by means of a coupling which connects the stem of the mirror to a metal base previously applied on the windscreen by means of glueing.
In this manner the operation of mounting the rear view mirrors was divided into two stages: the first takes place in the factory in which the windscreen is manufactured and consists in the glueing of the bearing base onto the glass; the second takes place on the production line of the automobile, and consists in the application of the mirror to the base.
Obviously the stage of fixing the base in a production line for the manufacture of windscreens creates problems in work organization, production speeds and in the quality of the finished product, and therefore also in the final cost of the product.
It is necessary, in fact, to add to a complex production line another group of operations which can cause undesired slowing of the production speed and increased production rejects.